


Beating The Odds

by Kaimu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck has been keeping a secret from his boyfriend. From everyone of his friends actually. It takes a fight between the couple for Kurt to realise what's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They're Puck and Kurt, of course they fight a lot, but this time, Kurt isn't prepared for what happens next.

~~

Kurt isn't even looking at his boyfriend as he's pacing through his basement as he's throwing insults at said boy.

Puck had obviously forgotten something important again, but it wasn't his fault.

It really wasn't.

The searing pain shoots through his head somewhere between Kurt calling him 'Puck' again, which really stings, and something else that he isn't able to hear anymore.

One hand is clutching at his forehead, while the other is trembling, searching for Kurt's desk to lean on.

He smashes down a glass in the progress , which scatters into pieces onto the floor.

That's when Kurt turns to look at him, ready to tell him how stupid he is for breaking that glass, when he sees the look of pain on Noah's face and he rushes towards him, his arms going around his waist immediately.

Puck's whole body is trembling and Kurt helps him sit down on his bed, still not letting go.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks quietly when Puck seems to have his trembling under control.

Puck just looks at him, searching for the right words and how to say them. He really has some trouble with that lately and it's not because he's dumb, because he really isn't.

He's even better at math than Kurt is.

"Could you- um...Could you get my meds out of my bag?"

Kurt frowns a little, because he didn't even know that Noah had to take some medication, but still he nods and looks inside his boyfriend's bag.

He finds a box with some pills in that he has never seen before, hands them to his boy, then quickly goes upstairs to get him a glass of water.

Puck doesn't wait for a second when Kurt gives him the glass, he takes two pills into his mouth and chases them down with the water.

Kurt waits until Noah has swallowed the pills and put down the glass before he takes his still shaking hands in his own.

"Noah," Kurt says softly, his eyes pleading, "Tell me what's going on. Please."

Puck looks away from his lover and swallows, moving his tongue around in his mouth to see if he can still use it properly, then he explains, his voice barely hearable.

"I'm sick, Kurt..." when Kurt squeezes his hands, he finally turns his head to look at him. "I have a brain tumor."

Then it hits Kurt, painfully hard.

He now knows why his boyfriend got distracted so easily lately. Why he forgot those important things.

Tears well up in his eyes as he whispers, "How long?"

Puck tries to smile as he answers, "They found out last week. I have to be in surgery in two days."

"And you tell me that now?" Kurt asks angrily, "Damn it, Noah! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Puck looks away again and mutters, "It's not like you could do anything about it."

"Look at me," Kurt whispers, his angry tone gone again, "Please?"

Puck does look back at him and they stare into each other's eyes for a few minutes before Puck speaks up again.

"I was scared, ok? Still am. The doctor said they caught the tumor fast enough so it's not spread around yet, but they have to be fast to get it out, before it can spread."

Kurt nods, tears still in his eyes, "Is there something, anything I can do for you?"

"Come to the last doctor's appointment with me tomorrow?"

Kurt nods again, "Of course. That goes beyond question."

Puck smiles, a little easier and more natural this time, then shifts on the bed and lies down, tugging Kurt down with him.

"Now hold me." He whispers and Kurt does.

Both boys' tears mingle together as they lay together, holding onto each other like it was the last time they would be able to do that.

Both hoping that wouldn't be the case...

~~

When Burt comes home from work, he finds Puck sleeping on the couch, and his son crying at the kitchen table.

Without skipping a beat, Burt moves to sit next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt?" he asks quietly, "What's going on? Another fight with that punk? Maybe I should teach him-"

He stops talking when his son looks up at him, shaking his head furiously.

There's silence before Burt says his son's name again.

"Noah has cancer, dad."

That's the moment when Burt feels like the sky comes crashing down on him.

Kurt bursts into tears again and the only thing Burt can do is hold him and whisper that everything is going to be alright.

Although he has no idea that it would...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day in school, all of the Gleeks were surprised to see Puck and Kurt stroll into the school around lunch time.

What surprised them even more was that they were flanked by Puck's mother on one side and Burt and Carole on the other.

Every student looked at them, even some teachers peeked through their door to see what was going on.

Finn was the one who looked the most confused of all of them and he stepped closer to his mother, blocking her path.

"Mom? What's going on?"

Carole put her hand on Finn's arm and tried to smile, "Not now, sweetie. I will explain later. Or Kurt will for that matter."

Then she stepped past Finn and followed the rest of her group again, Finn staring after her with wide eyes and slightly open mouth.

Something was terribly wrong...

~~

Teachers were called out of their classes to go to the principal's office, making Finn and the rest of Puck and Kurt's friends even more worried.

They wanted to know what was going with their friends.

What could be so terrible?

When it was time for Glee club, they would finally find out...

~~

Mr. Schuester waited for Kurt outside the principal's office, because he had promised him they would walk to Glee club together.

Kurt said goodbye to Puck with a long, heartwarming kiss, then watched them all walk out of the school, after they said goodbye to mr. Schuester.

Mr. Schuester walked beside Kurt, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, who was now walking hunched over, his head to the ground instead of his usual slightly tilted chin.

It broke mr. Schuester's heart to see the young boy like this, because this wasn't the Kurt he knows.

But he understood why...He just wished it wasn't so.

When they walked inside the choir room, all chatter died and they all looked at Kurt inquiringly.

"Guys," mr. Schuester spoke, "Kurt has something to say to you and I hope you will all understand what to do. Please, don't interrupt him until he's finished."

He gave a nod to Kurt and Kurt turned to his fellow Glee clubbers. The Gleeks. His friends.

"Noah and I won't be here for a while. Noah has to go through surgery and...I just want to be there for him." He saw all of his friends give him a quizzical look, waiting for him to say why Puck needed surgery.

He took a long deep breath before he just blurted it out.

"Noah has cancer."

The girls gasped, grabbing the hand of the person sitting next to them, while the guys stared at Kurt with open mouths.

Kurt was fighting against his tears, so he didn't speak for a few minutes. Finally, Sam asked the question that was lying on almost everyone's tongue.

"What kind of cancer?"

Kurt was a little surprised to hear Sam's voice and see him sitting there with the rest of his friends, but he was glad for it too.

"Brain cancer."

Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Brittany and even Mercedes all broke out in tears. Santana was close to tears as well, but was able to hide it a little better.

Kurt smiled sadly at all the pale faces in front of him before he continued.

"His surgery is planned for tomorrow. We're going home to pack now, then we leave to the hospital because they want to keep him there for the night so they can start surgery early in the morning. He...He doesn't want any visitors....It's gonna be hard enough for him already, and-"

"Like hell that I'm not going to visit him!" Finn spat out. "Puck's my best friend. Of course I'm going to visit him."

Kurt was about to respond, but Rachel was faster, putting a hand on Finn's arm, she spoke.

"We should respect Noah's wishes, Finn. If he doesn't want us to visit him, then we won't. At least not at the hospital.We'll find other ways of how we can be there for him." she waited until Finn gave her an understanding nod, then she turned back to Kurt and nodded. "Go on, Kurt."

"Thank you, Rach." Kurt replied, thanking her with a small smile. "That was all I had to say actually...I just wanted to tell you guys this myself because Noah couldn't, he didn't want to see pity in the eyes of his friends, and I didn't want you to hear it from someone else. I have to go now and help him pack."

Mr. Schuester put his hand back on Kurt's shoulder, "Stay strong, Kurt. Wish Puck all the best from us."

Kurt tried to force a smile on his face again.

"You know mr. Schue, cancer might have taken my mother away from me...I won't let it take my boyfriend too."

Mr. Schuester gave him a smile and squeezed his shoulder before he let go again.

Kurt turned around and was walking towards the door when Sam stopped him.

"Kurt, wait." Sam waited until Kurt turned to face him, "Is he still here?"

Kurt nodded, "He's waiting in my car. Our parents already left I think."

"Can I see him?" Sam asked hopefully, "He doesn't know I'm back, and..." he hesitated a little, "Well, I would like to see him before the surgery."

Kurt knew why Sam had hesitated with what to say. He wanted to say; "I want to see him because it might be the last time."; but neither of them wanted to say that out loud, afraid that it would come true.

You never know what can happen at such a critical surgery, and then the chemo-therapy afterwards... It would be a long hard road.

Puck had declined chemo before the surgery, but the doctor had told him it was important for him to have it after the surgery, no excuses.

Why not letting Sam and the others see him now? Because nobody knew how long it would take until Puck would let them visit him.

How long it would take for him to be fully healed again.

And what if he just died and it would never come to all that...

That thought made Kurt make his decision.

"You can all see him one last time before the surgery, but stay away a little until I say it's ok to come to the car." Kurt turned to Sam, "Sam, you can come with me to the car, alone.You're the only one I'm sure of that Noah will be happy to see and won't be pissed at me."

Sam nodded, smiling a little despite himself, then he followed Kurt, walking beside him out of the school and to Kurt's SUV. The others trailing behind them,stopping a few meters away from the car, waiting for Kurt's sign.

They were all anxious to see how Puck would react.

~~

 

Puck was slightly dozing off in the passengers seat of Kurt's car when he suddenly heard a knock on his window.

When he looked to the side, he saw Kurt standing there, motioning for him to roll down the window.

Puck frowned, but did as he was told, looking questioningly at Kurt when the window was open.

"What's going on?"

Kurt smiled nervously as he reached behind him and began to pull Sam closer.

"There's someone who would like to see you."

Puck groaned, "Kurt, I told you-" his next words got stuck in his throat when he suddenly saw a blond haired boy in front of him instead of Kurt. "Sam?"

Sam smiled dopiley as he looked through the window.

"Hey, man. I just wanted to say that I'm back at McKinley."

Puck smiled back, "That's great, dude. That way we can hang out again. You know, if-"

"We will definitely hang out again." Sam interrupted him, not wanting Puck to go there because it would only hurt to hear it.

Puck held out his fist, still smiling, and bumped it with Sam's.

Then Sam looked behind him where all the others were standing, watching them anxiously.

"I know you didn't want them to see you," Sam spoke as he looked back at Puck, "But I promise, they won't pity you."

Puck looked behind Sam when he stepped aside and sighed.

"Alright. Let them come to the car."

Sam smiles at Kurt, who smiles back and waves his hand to the other Gleeks, motioning them over.  
Puck opens the door of the car and sits sideways in his seat, his legs dangling outside the car.

When the others have joined them, they all talk about everything that hasn't have to do with cancer or hospitals.

It's only disturbed when Kurt's cellphone buzzes. Informing him that he has a message.

He sighs when he reads the message and looks at Puck with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's my dad. He wants us to come home."

Puck nods and accepts all the hugs he gets from his friends.

If they all hug him just a bit tighter than they usually do, nobody says anything about it.

Kurt gets into the driver's seat of the car while Puck pulls his legs inside and closes the door.

Puck sticks his hand out of the open window and waves at his friends as Kurt starts the car and starts driving away.

It bot hits them as Kurt drives them home to pack Puck's bags.

There's no turning back...


	3. Chapter 3

Puck got a room assigned in the hospital. A room for one person, as requested.

Puck didn't want a room with two or more people in it. He wanted his privacy and didn't want anyone else see him suffer.

Of course his mother and Kurt would come and visit, they wouldn't listen when he said that wasn't necessary, but he hoped his mother wouldn't bring his sister Sarah with her.

She knew that he was sick, real badly so, but he didn't want her to see him throw up and stuff like that.

His hair was shaven off for the surgery, but he couldn't help but stroke his hand over his head as if his mohawk was still there.

It was silent in the room, nobody really knew what to say, and Kurt was sitting on the bed, between Puck's legs who was leaning against the headboard.

Kurt was leaning against Puck's chest, playing with his hands that were resting on his stomach.

Puck nuzzled into his neck and Kurt pushed back against his chest even harder, blinking back tears.

"Hey," Puck whispered, as if he felt that Kurt was having trouble keeping his feelings at bay, "It's gonna be alright, Princess."

It had been ages since Puck had called him that and it just broke him.

He turned around and just flung himself at Puck's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

That was the cue for Julie Puckerman to take Burt and Carole to the cafeteria to give the boys some alone time.

~~

Puck tried to console his boyfriend by softly rubbing his back, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

You should think that he was the one who needed consoling, but he was actually doing pretty well.

He was ready for the operation.

Yes, they had been told that morning about the possible side effects of a brain surgery.

Some of his limbs might be temporarily paralyzed, his leg or his arm, sometimes people even can't talk for a while.

But it will come back most of the time. It's also part of where the tumor is located in the brain.

The doctor said it was pretty easy and he won't have much trouble of it.

Guess he just had to wait and see about that.

"Babe," Puck tried again when he notice Kurt had quieted down a bit, "Are you alright?"

Kurt nodded slowly, "Yes, I'm fine. You called me Princess, and..."

"It's been a while since I called you that," Puck filled in for him." I know, but it won't be the last time. I promise."

Kurt tried to smile a little and nodded silently.

Puck held him closer to him and they stayed like that until their parents returned.

An extra, smaller, bed was rolled in by two nurses, which was for Kurt because he wanted to stay the night.

The nurses were used to people staying there for their loved ones, so they kept the bed always in their stock room down the hall, not too far away.

They all stayed in Noah's room. Sometimes in silence, sometimes talking, until a nurse came to tell them visiting hours were over.

Burt, Carole and Julie all left, leaving Kurt and Noah alone.

~~

That night, Kurt and Noah had sex in Noah's hospital bed.

It was Noah's idea and although Kurt had protested first that everybody would hear them and the nurses would complain, Noah had said that he didn't care about the patients and that the nurses would be to shy to say something.

It seemed to be true, because no nurse came in to tell them to stop, nor to quiet down.

When two of them came inide together the next morning with the doctor in front of them, he was sure they were blushing and neither of them dared to look into his or Noah's eyes.

Noah smirked and Kurt rolled his eyes at him but couldn't keep the smile from creeping up on his face.

His smile immediately vanished when they told them they came to take Noah to the OR though.

Puck noticed the look on his boyfriend's face change and opened his arms, Kurt quickly dove in to them.

They were clinging onto each other for a while until the doctor said it was really time to go.

With one last kiss, Noah was wheeled out of the room and Kurt was left alone.

~~

When Puck's mother arrived, she found Kurt in Noah's empty room, sitting hunched forward on a chair, crying his eyes out in his hands.

Julie, Puck's mother, lays her hand on the boy's shoulder and he startles a little, looking up at her with red, puffy eyes.

"Julie," he whispered softly, "I didn't hear you come in."

She smiles a little and takes another chair for herself, sitting down next to him, she asks, "How long as he been gone?"

Kurt looks down at his watch and shrugs, "Maybe half an hour? They said it could take a while."

She nods and looks straight in front of her, while Kurt composes himself again.

They sit in silence for a while until Julie speaks up again.

"He'll be ok. Noah's always been a strong boy." Then she looks over at Kurt with a soft smile on her face, "And now he has someone to fight for too. That makes me even more sure that he'll get through this."

Kurt doesn't say anything, he just gives her a soft smile back and she hugs him.

They hold onto each other to find reassurance that the boy they both love so much will be ok.

At the end of the hug, they're both almost 100% sure that he will.

~~

They both don't know how much time has gone by when the doctor arrives, but when he does, they both jump out of their seats.

"Ms. Puckerman, Mr. Hummel," the doctor acknowledges them with a nod, "Mr. Puckerman is out of surgery."

"How is he?" Julie and Kurt ask in unison, making the doctor smile a little.

"He's as good as he can be after such a hard operation. He's been conscious once, but is back asleep now."

"Can we see him?"

"Yes, you can. But only for 5 minutes maximum. Plus, I have to warn you before you get inside his room..."

"What is it?" Julie asks quietly, grasping Kurt's hand for support.

"He has trouble with talking, so it's better if he doesn't, at least not for a little while. We're gonna take a scan of his brain again this evening to see how bad the damage is, but it probably won't be that bad. Just give it a week or so."

Kurt and Julie both nod. They knew this was a possibility. They're just happy that he came out of the operation alive.

They both thank the doctor before they follow him out to the recovery room where Noah is now.

As soon as they enter the room with the doctor, they both stop for a minute, taking in the suddenly very small looking form on the bed.

There's a wire attached to his arm, which they both assume is for pain medication, and they watch as the doctor approaches Noah's bed.

"Mr. Puckerman?" the doctor asks quietly, when the boy doesn't respond, he puts a hand on his shoulder and tries with his first name. "Noah?"

Finally, Noah opens his eyes and looks up at the doctor questioningly.

"You have some visitors."

Noah turns his head so he can look to the side of the door, when he sees his mother and boyfriend standing there, he tries to smile a little.

That's all it takes for Kurt to rush to the bed and to almost let himself fall down on Noah.

He is aware of the wire though and it isn't until Noah nods and moves a little, that Kurt lies down next to him.

Kurt reaches his hand up to Noah's skull and gently traces the bandage over what's probably gonna be a scar.

Noah's mother has come to the bed now as well and takes the chair that the doctor gives her and sits down next to the bed, taking her son's closest hand in hers.

"I'll leave you alone for a while," the doctor says and starts moving away, "I'll come back to check here in 5 minutes."

He doesn't say that will also mean that Kurt and Julie will have to go, but he doesn't have to, all three of them already know.

~~

When the doctor comes back, he finds Kurt still on the bed with his patient and feels a little sorry to have to tear them apart.

 

Noah's mother already stands up from her seat when she sees the doctor walk over to them, but Kurt doesn't even acknowledge him.

He just keeps tracing paterns on Noah's, kind of atrocious, hospital gown.

"Mr. Hummel," the doctor says gently, "I'm afraid it's time to leave."

Kurt doesn't even look up when he says, "I want to stay."

"I understand that. But my patient really needs a lot of rest."

"I won't keep him awake," Kurt says, finally looking up into the doctor's eyes, "I just want to be with him."

The doctor looks from Kurt's pleading eyes, to Noah's. Then at Noah's mom who just gives him a little smile.

The doctor sighs and finally caves.

"Alright. But I'll have to ask you to wait in his private room. We'll bring him there in a few minutes."

Kurt nods and climbs off the bed, but not before he presses a kiss against his boyfriend's lips.

He mutters a quiet thank you to the doctor, then watches as mother and son say goodbye. Julie promises she'll be back the next day.

Kurt walks with Noah's mother to the exit door of the hospital, gives her a hug goodbye, then goes back upstairs to Noah's room to wait.

~~

When They finally brought Noah up, Kurt was dozing on and off on his extra bed in Noah's room..

He had barely slep the night, more like nights, before. So it was only normal that he was tired.

He was awake when the nurses brought Noah in though, and when they had checked everything on the machine that kept Noah's stats and had left the room, Kurt crawled into bed with him.

Noah smiled a little when he felt the sudden presence of a body pressing against his side and he turned to him, openig his arms.

Kurt automatically went into them, one of Noah's arms under him, the other one draped over his side, and let himself be pulled against his boyfriend's strong chest.

Neither of them cried this time, but they did hold onto each other very tight.

"You'll get through this," Kurt whispered, "I know you will."

Puck responded by pressing his lips to the top of the boy's head and kept them there until they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Puck is in his chemo-therapy process, Kurt tries to go to school, he really does, but he just can't concentrate.

It's so bad that, one day in math class, someone says something about great math skills and he just broke down into tears.

The so remarkable phrase of his boyfriend ringing through his ears.

"I've got mad math skillz, yo!"

The teacher sends him home, but instead of driving home, he goes to the hospital to see how his boyfriend's doing.

To be honest, Puck looks miserable, but that's only normal when you're going through chemo, but there's no way Kurt can stay away.

Puck is either throwing up, sleeping or just frustrated, but there's nothing he can throw at Kurt that makes him go home.

Besides, he can still barely talk, which frustrates him all the more.

He wants to be able to say at least "I love you," to Kurt, because he really, really does.

And Kurt is yearning to hear it.

~~

The first round of chemo is the worst, the second round is a lot better.

Puck is feeling a little better too, and when the first week is over, he has a very pleasant surprise for Kurt.

~~

The red light outside the door of Puck's room is burning, so Kurt knows there's probably a nurse in there.

He knocks on the door and peeks his head inside, the nurse turns to look at him and smiles.

"Ah, Kurt," yes, all the nurses know his name by now, "Come in. I just finished freshing your boyfriend up a little. Besides, I think he has a surprise for you."

Kurt frowns a little as he steps inside the room, looking expectantly at his smiling boyfriend.

It's a real smile. The kind of smile that makes Kurt's heart almost beat out of his chest.

He waits for whatever is to come.

"Hey, Princess."

Puck's voice is hoarse and raw, but it's Puck.

Kurt claps his hand in front of his mouth and simply isn't able to hold back the tears that are starting to fall down.

He just stands there, staring at his boyfriend without really knowing what to do.

"I'll leave you two alone," the nurse says and gives Puck a wink, "Don't overdo the talking though."

Puck shakes his head and waits until the nurse is out of the room again, then turns back to Kurt.

"Are you just gonna stand there staring at me? Or are you actually planning on coming closer?"

Kurt slowly walks over to the bed, his eyes still as wide open as before, but his hand is back down again.

"Can you say it again?"

Puck knows what Kurt's talking about, and this time, he doesn't tease.

"Princess." That gets a smile from Kurt and Puck opens his arms, "Now get your sexy ass over here."

Kurt grins and hurries over to him, laying himself down next to his boyfriend, with his head on said boyfriend's chest.

"I missed that."

Puck snorts and looks down at his boy's head, "You used to hate it when I called you that."

Kurt tilts his head so he can look in Puck's eyes and smiles softly.

"Not anymore."

Puck smiles back and leans down to mash their lips together.

When they pull away, they just stare into each other's eyes for a few minutes.

"I love you."

Another tear escapes Kurt's eye and Puck gently brushes it away before pulling his head back against his chest.

Kurt mumbles something that is muffled by Puck's gown, but he's fairly certain he hears;

"I love you too."

~~

Another week and a half later, Puck is dismissed from the hospital. But he still has to come back every month for a check-up.

Sarah is ecstatic when her mother and Kurt bring her big brother home and she spends almost half an hour crying in his arms.

Puck has to sit down when he's holding her, because he's still pretty weak after lying so long in the hospital, and because of the chemo of course.

That always wears you down.

What had worried Puck's mom a little, after she knew that her son was gonna get through the whole cancer misery, was how that she was gonna pay those medical bills.

Burt had immediately promised her to help out, even her protesting didn't help.

Burt had said, "Your son makes my son the happiest I have ever seen him. Believe me, this is only a small token of my gratitude."

It was true. Burt had never seen Kurt happier as with the mohawked jock, even though they did fight once in a while, the look in both boys' eyes said more than words ever could.

Puck's hair was still shaven off, but the doctor had told him it would grow back, as long as he was patient. Only the part with the scar will never have hair again.

Puck didn't really mind if he would have hair or not. He would wear a hat or something to hide his scar anyway.

He didn't want everyone to stare at it, because it would only make him uncomfortable. Puck hated feeling uncomfortable with a passion.

They were only home for an hour or so, Puck had gone up to his bed to rest after his sister let go of him, when the doorbell rang.

Mrs Puckerman asked Kurt to open the door, which he did, but he was very surprised to see who was standing there.

"Santana?"

"Hey, Kurt," the girl said quietly, "I heard Puck came home today. Is he here?"

"Yes, he is in his room, but-" he was cut off when the girl pushed him aside a little and rushed by him, running up the stairs. "Santana!"

Kurt ran afte her before Julie Puckerman could ask him what was going on.

He stopped in the doorway of Puck's room, seeing Santana sit down on the edge of his boyfriend's bed, fussing with his sheets.

Puck shifted and looked through heavy lidded eyes up at the person who had woken him up.

"San?"

Santana was muttering things to herself, still fidgeting with the sheets in her hands.

Puck was getting nervous from her fidgeting and grabbed her wrists. She jolted out of whatever thoughts she was having and looked at Puck with wide, fearful eyes.

Puck didn't say anything. He just looked at her and raised one eyebrow.

That was enough for Santana to lose her composure.

"You asshole!" she screamed, then fell forward with her head on his shoulder, her build up tears finally flowing out of her eyes.

Puck caught Kurt's eyes and smiled, his hands already rubbing soothing circles on the small of Santana's back.

Kurt smiled back and gave a little wink as he turned a little and mouthed "Call me if you need me." then he left the two friends alone.

He knew that they needed some privacy, so he was more than willing to give it to them.

He also figured that this was the time to call their other friends to say that they could come visit him.

It might take quite a long while before Puck would be completely better. Completely himself.

But Kurt was sure that he would.One day.

Now more than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Puck was sitting in his wheelchair in the park, surrounded by the boys, while Kurt and the girls were making a snowman.

Brittany said she wanted to make him look like Puck, so Kurt had taken a hat and a scarf from him at home so they could drape it around the snowman's neck and on his head when he was finished.

He was able to walk, but Kurt insisted on taking him in the wheelchair when it was too far from their house.

Yes, their. Kurt had practically been living with the Puckermans. So had Santana.

"You alright, dude?" Artie's voice brought Puck out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Puck answered with a smile, "Glad to be outside again."

Artie smiled back knowingly, "I can imagine. Now I'm not the only one in a wheelchair too."

The 5 boys, Artie included, all laughed while the girls, and Kurt, were still building at their Puckersnowman.

"So dude," Sam piped up this time, "I heard that Santana has been at your house every day since you're back."

Puck nodded, "Yeah. Sometimes she brings Bittany along, but she comes alone most of the time."

"She misses you, man," Mike replies, putting his hand on Puck's shoulder, "We all do."

Puck's eyes well up with tears a little, but he's able to keep them down.

"Thanks, guys. That means a lot."

"Dude," Finn says, and Puck can always count on him to either break the weird moments, or make them even more weird, it depends. "Don't get too soft on us."

They all laugh again and Puck punches Finn's shoulder, both grinning at each other.

Then Brittany comes over to ask the boys for help with the snowman. They all go, even Artie, except for Puck, who grabs hold of Finn's wrist before he can follow the others.

"I need to talk to you, dude," Puck says and nods towards the bench, "Sit down."

Finn frowns, but does as he's told and sits down, looking expectantly at his friend.

"What's up?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately and no, it didn't hurt," Finn snorts and Puck smiles, albeit a little nervously, "It's about Kurt."

Finn frowns again and leans a little closer, "What about him?"

"The "little" dude has been my rock through all of this and I've been thinking about how I could ever thank him for it." He sticks his hand in the pocket of his coat and holds up a little black, velvet box, making Finn's eyes grow comically wide. "My mom knows, Burt and Carole know. Now I only had to tell you about it."

Finn blinked rapidly, "You...You're gonna ask him to marry you?"

 

Puck shook his head, "Not yet. This is just a promise for later. You know...When we get out of high school." Puck stops and looks into his best friend's eyes, "You ok with that?"

There's silence for a while and Puck can almost see the wheels turning inside Finn's mind. Then a smile breaks out over his face.

"That's awesome dude. Kurt is gonna freak out when you give it to him."

"I just hope he'll like it."

"I'm sure he will. When are you gonna give it to him?"

"How about now?"

Finn blinked, "Now?"

"Yeah. Could you get him for me?"

"Sure," Finn says, standing up again, "Oh and, dude. You better come back to school soon. Even Karofsky isn't the same since you're gone."

Puck smirks, "I knew he had a crush on me."

Finn snorts and squeezes Puck's shoulder before he's gone to get Kurt.

Puck just hopes this will go well.

~~

"What's going on?" Kurt asks as he's standing in front of his boyfriend, "Are you ok? Do you want to go home?"

Puck smiles at him, "I'm fine, babe." then he pats his legs, "Sit down with me for a minute."

Kurt frowns a little but does sit down, turning his head so he can look at his boyfriend's face.

Puck presses a quick kiss against his lips before taking the little box he showed Finn and holding it in front of Kurt.

"Look to the front, babe."

When Kurt turned to look at his front, he gasped when he saw the box in Puck's palm.

"Noah?" he whispered, "Noah, what is this?"

Puck kissed Kurt's earlobe and whispered, "Open it."

Kurt did open it with shaking hands. When he saw the ring inside, he clasped his hand in front of his mouth and just stared.

"What do you think?"

"I..." Kurt stammered, "I don't...This is too much..."

"It's just a promise ring, Kurt. It's for when we get out of high school, or better, even after college."

Kurt looks back over his shoulder, tears in his eyes, "You want to marry me?"

Puck snorted, as if Kurt just asked him the most stupid question ever.

"Of course I want to marry you, and legally too. You're it for me,babe."

Kurt leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend pationately as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Puck kissed back and when they pulled away, he gently brushed the tears off his boyfriend's face.

"So, what do you think of the ring? You like it."

Kurt looked back at the ring in the box and beamed, "It's beautiful."

He took the ring out of the box, gave it a closer inspectation before holding his hand out and the ring.

Puck recognized the gesture and took the ring, sliding it on Kurt's finger.

Kurt held his hand up, the ring shining on his finger now.

"Noah, it fits perfectly!" Kurt said in awe, throwing his arms around Puck's neck, "Thank you. You're the best boyfriend I could ever wish for."

Puck's face broke out into a smile and he kissed Kurt again.

"Santana helped me pick out the ring."

"Yeah, so you'd better let me be your bridesmaid."

Both boys looked up at the dark haired and blond haired grinning girls in front of them.

"You and Brittany can both be our bridesmaids," Kurt answered with a soft smile, "The ring is really beautiful, Santana. Thank you."

"I know, right." Santana answered in her own cocky way. "We actually came to tell you that the snowman is ready."

"Well, drive me to it." Puck said as Brittany pulled Kurt of his lap and Santana stood behind him with the handles in her hands, pushing Puck towards the snowman.

When they were next to the snowman, Brittany pulled off the hat of the snowman and said almost proudly.

"Look, there's a scar on his head so he looks even more like you." Silence fell and Brittany looked around, completely confused. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Santana was just opening her mouth to say something when Puck beat her to it.

"Thank you, Britt. It's perfect."

Everyone let out a breath of relief, the tension gone, and Brittany beamed, feeling very proud of herself.

Santana ruffled her hand over Puck's hat, then gave him a thankful wink before she moved over to her girlfriend to share her enthusiasm over their work.

"Is that a ring on your finger, white boy?" Mercedes suddenly shrieked and that was the time for Kurt to brag about his ring and getting the attention to something else.

It was a nice distraction. Although nobody blamed Britt for the tension before, she didn't want to make anyone feel bad.

Puck caught Kurt's eye and blew him a kiss, whispering "I love you."

Kurt beamed at him and mouthed "Love you too," back before the girls, and even the boys, started fussing over his ring again.

Puck stared up at the snowman they all made for him and smiled.

His life couldn't get any better for now.

If only the cancer could stay away. Forever.

Then his life would be just marvelous.


	6. Epilogue

5 years later.

 

The whole old Glee club, plus mr. Schuester, were sitting in the Puckermans living room, waiting for Kurt and Puck to get back from the hospital.

The last time he would need a full check-up before he woulde be sentenced completely cured.

The tension was cutting through the air,almost nobody spoke, all anxiously waiting for the boys' return.

Sarah Puckerman was sitting on her mother's lap, looking at the doorway, willing her brother and his boyfriend to walk through it right now.

Both mother and daughter were one ball of anxiety.

It's almost 2 hours later when they finally hear a car stop in thhe driveway and they all perk up, staring at the doorway like Sarah.

Kurt and Puck walk inside the living room together, holding hands, their faces completely unreadable except for their downcast eyes and the tear stains on their cheeks.

Nobody says anything, all holding their breath. All expecting the worst.

It's Santana who finally stands up and goes to stand in front of the two boys.

"Puck?" she asks quietly and that's what does it for the two boys.

They share glance, then a wide smile breaks out on both of their faces.

"The cancer's gone," Puck says happily, tears in the corners of his eyes, "I'm cured."

Cheers break out in the silent room, while Santana falls into Puck's arms.

The others join her and they all envelop Puck in a group hug.

When they pull apart, mr. Schuester pours himself a drink then heaves the glass up to the sky.

"Let the party begin!"

~~

After the party, when all the guests are gone, Kurt helps Julie Puckerman clean up the living room while Puck watches T.V. with his sister.

Sarah has suffered a lot, not seeing her brother for so long and then Puck moving out to rent an appartment with Kurt while they both went to college.

They both had work too because they didn't want to be dependent on their parents, although they did shove the some money in their hands once in a while.

Kurt just has to smile when he sees Sarah curled up inside Puck's arms and wants to take a picture.

Puck's mother is faster than him though and Puck makes a face at her. There had already been taken too many pictures that day.

His mother didn't care though. She said it were memories for later.

A reminder of a very happy day.

The doctor said that Puck was in remission and that the coming back of the cancer would be unlikely.

They didn't want to think about the possibility of it coming back now though. This was supposed to be a happy time, so they were gonna make the most of it.

They finally said goodbye to Sarah and Julie, then jumped into Kurt's car and drove back to their apartment.

Puck's hand was resting on Kurt's thigh, stroking a little bit sometimes, until Kurt told him to stop it because he had to pay attention to the road.

Puck's hand stayed on it's spot, but he didn't tease. Kurt smiled the whole ride and Puck had a matching smile on his own face as well.

When they arrive home, Puck settles himself down on the loveseat after putting a DVD in the player while Kurt is making popcorn and getting them something to drink in the kitchen.

When Kurt takes his place beside him, snuggled up to him, the bowl of popcorn between Puck's legs and the glasses on the coffee table, Puck presses play on the remote for the DVD-player and they both watch the screen.

It only takes a good ten minutes into the movie when they start making out, the images on the screen already forgotten.

Puck's hand is carding through Kurt's hair, while one of Kurt's hands is on Puck's scalp, lightly tracing his fingers over the scar.

Kurt, who's lying underneath Puck, thrusts his hips up, which gets a groan out of his boyfriend's mouth.

"Bedroom." Puck growls, then moves to stand up from the couch, careful to take Kurt with him.

Kurt wraps his legs around his boyfriend's waist and let himself be carried upstairs and into the bedroom where he gets plopped down onto the bed.

Their clothes are off in absolutely no time at all and soon enough they're a tangled, sweaty mess.

Now their true party has started.

~~

Puck makes love to Kurt...Three times before they clean each other up and snuggle up against each other as close as they can.

Kurt smiles as he thinks about his boyfriend. Hiding behind all of his badass-ness, is just a big teddy-bear with a huge heart of gold.

Puck matches his smile, closes his eyes and gives Kurt one last peck, before he whispers;

" 'Night Princess."

"Goodnight, Noah." Kurt whispers back.

Then they both fall asleep, still with matching smiles on their faces.

Dreaming about their happy ending after all.


End file.
